


Other Works

by Utadukeeus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utadukeeus/pseuds/Utadukeeus
Summary: This is mostly my other one-shots and short stories.





	1. Tempus Itinerantur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is another AU I have for Bound Together. 
> 
> It's rather simple. A sort of what if Habriel didn't go through his backstory kind of AU.
> 
> Obviously he'll be living with Toriel where she'll raise him to become a caretaker like her. In fact, I have an image of him, already. Here it is:   
> https://habriel-clemens.deviantart.com/art/Caretaker-Habriel-700473058
> 
>  
> 
> The song obviously isn't mine. It is "Wonderful Baby" by Don McLean: www.youtube.com/watch?v=EJJYVJ…

Arial, now looking at all of the code was hesitant at first. So much would be overwritten if she went through with this. Was it really worth it? Would the world be a better place? Would anything change? What would the consequences be?

She shook her head and told herself that none of it mattered. After all, this boy had been so kind to her. He deserved better. She could at least provide him something better than what he had already received on his own. She made her decision. She was going through with it. Closing her eyes and placing her hand on the rune with all the code, she was ready. Not a moment later, she vanished.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

It had worked, she had done it. She made it to another point in the timeline. She knew it would work. After all, her trait was patience, a trait mostly known for manipulating time. She still however didn't know if this was the right thing to do. 

'Arial, this is one of countless universes.' she thought to herself. 'It doesn't matter what you do, you're just creating another world, anyway.' She clenched her fists and smiled. 'Yeah, that's right. Not like it matters. The boy suffers so much in so many different worlds, he deserves to be happy in at least one.' She looked around and found herself in a bathroom she had never seen before. Completely laid out with pink tiles and stalls all the way across the room, she looked herself in the mirror. Adjusting her cloak and fixing her hair, she took a deep breath and sighed as she made her way out of the bathroom and down the hallway.

Looking at all the different colored linear patterns on the floor and at the way the hallways were designed, she realized she was in a hospital. 'Alright.....' she thought, closing her eyes. 'Let's begin.' When she opened them, they glowed a beautiful cyan, looking down at her hand, waving it around. She had found what she was looking for, a cyan aura seemed to have been emanating through the walls, highlighting exactly what she wanted. Pulling the hood of the cloak over her head, she made her way down the hallways, avoiding any nurse along the way until she found the room she was looking for. 

There she was. Amaliel, falling unconscious after one of the biggest changes made to her life. Giving birth to her second child. The young infant cried as the nurse held him, opening his glistening violet eyes. The nurse found a mini-crib to put him in and wrapped him up in the blanket. Arial, leaning on a wall, remained out of sight to not scare the nurse. It really pained her to see that the father wasn't even there to witness it. The man these days, wasn't even busy. He just didn't care. 

She shook her head, not wanting to do what happens next. But if she wanted to give the boy a better life, it had to be done. Her eyes glowed once again. This time, everything came to a complete stop except for her. Coming out of hiding and opening the door, she gently took the infant out of the nurse's hands and made her way out of the hospital. Blinking her eyes, once outside. Everything started moving again.

She looked down at the little creature she was carrying. Looking up at her with, almost confused as to what's going on. He was still crying a little bit.

Arial gently rocked him in her arms and started humming softly. "Hush, little one." she murmured. "This is for your own good." The infant still, crying turned red from all the stress. She gently rocked him even more. "Would it make you feel better if I sang for you?" she asked. She knew he wasn't able to respond, she was mostly telling herself that. She continued to rock him and cleared her throat. 

"Wonderful baby livin' on love  
The sandman says maybe he'll take you above,  
Up where the girls fly on ribbons and bows,  
Where babies float by just   
Counting their toes.  
Wonderful baby nothin' but new  
The world has gone crazy, I'm glad I'm not you.  
At the beginning or is it the end?  
It goes in and comes out and starts over again.  
Wonderful baby livin' on love   
The sandman says maybe he'll take you above,  
Up where the girls fly on ribbons and bows,   
Where babies float by, just   
Counting their toes.  
Wonderful baby I'll watch while you grow.   
If I knew the future you'd be first to know.   
But I don't know nothin' of what   
Life's about   
Just as long as you live, you'll never find out.  
Wonderful baby, nothin' to fear.  
Love whom you will, but doubt what you hear.  
They'll whisper sweet things to make untrue.   
So be good to yourself, that's all   
You can do.  
Wonderful baby, livin' on love the sandman says maybe he'll   
Take you above,  
Up where the girls fly on ribbons and bows,   
Where babies float by, just counting their toes,   
Where babies float by, just counting their toes  
Oh."

She was lost while singing the lullaby. After she finished she looked down at the now sleeping infant. Looking up at Mt. Ebott and the starry sky, tonight was a beautiful night. Owl's flying, leaves bristling, moonlight illuminating the entire mountain. Perfect place to sing to oneself. 

She huffed as she carried the baby up the mountain path. It was a lot of work, and she wasn't really prepared for it. But it didn't matter. As long as she made it to the place she wanted, it would all be worth it. \

Making it outside the cave, she sat down and took a break while holding the baby. Looking down at the little boy as she was catching her breath. She felt sorry for him and everything he would have gone through had she not intervened. He would still have a couple things to worry about. But overall, this would be the better life for him. 

Slowly getting up, she went into the cave and watched out for any vines she could have tripped over. Making it all the way to the large hole, the entrance to the Underground, if only it was safer. Luckily for the small baby, she knew the coordinates down there and they both safely teleported down there. Not having to worry about hurting him by accident if she were to jump. She made sure to memorize all the puzzles down here before traveling to this point in the timeline. 

Making it past them and making sure to avoid any monster along the way, she made it to the house she was looking for. Setting the baby down for a minute, she gathered a pile of leaves and placed it right outside the front door. Gently placing the little boy on the pile so he wouldn't have to lay on the cold ground. Giving him one last look, she smiled. "Farewell, Habriel." she said. "May you have a good, relaxing life here. You deserve it in at least one universe." She knocked on the door and walked away, disappearing before anyone could answer. 

A couple minutes later, the caretaker slowly creaked open the door and was surprised to see no one on the other side. "Hello?" she said. Looking around, no one answered. She was going to close the door when she saw the baby on top of the pile of leaves. "OH!" she gasped, placing her hands over her mouth and widening her eyes in shock. She stepped over the baby, making sure not to wake him, she looked around to see if anyone was still around. "Hello?" she called out. "Is anyone here? Please come out." 

But nobody came.....

She sighed and turned around at the snoozing infant beneath her. A small human child sleeping soundly. He looked very peaceful atop the pile of leaves. Gently bending over and taking him into her arms, she gave him a sad smile as she gently rocked him.

"I am very sorry for what's happened, my child." Toriel murmured to him. "I wish I knew how you got here, and why. But right now, what matters is taking care of you." 

Taking him inside her humble abode, she nuzzled him and carried him over to a little bed in what seemed to be a child's room. Toys scattered about with a couple drawers and a closet. She left him there for a second and went out to the hallway, looking into her closet. She found what she was looking for, pulling out a tiny crib for the baby. She brought it over to her room and placed it beside her bed. Returning to the little one, she smiled as she carried him over to the crib and gently laid him down. Unwrapping the blanket around him, she laid it over him and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. Leaning back, she looked down at the blanket and noticed a tiny tag at the end of it.

'Habriel Clemens' it said. 

She gently rested a hand on his forehead. "Goodnight, Habriel." she said. "I will take care of you for as long as possible."


	2. How Toriwellian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a simple Toriwel fic

"Human..." the King muttered with a disconsolate breath. "It was nice to finally meet you." He looked up and smiled. His eye sparked with a seemingly different feeling. Frisk could see something in him. A potential loving look of a....father...

Unfortunately, it didn't matter, now. King Asgore was going to kill the human, take their soul and use all of the ones he gathered to destroy the barrier and wage war against humanity. Frisk had no idea how he would be able to win, though.

He would be the only monster capable of fighting the humans. Every other monster would just get slaughtered. What if they found a way to fight such a powerful being? Would he really stand a chance? Has the King of the Underground thought that far ahead?

It didn't matter, Frisk wasn't going to get an answer. No matter how badly they wanted to ask him. The monster King looked down at the ground beneath his feet, shadows hiding his glance which was once full of life. Now, there was nothing but an empty void. The King, swung his left arm outward and appeared a gigantic red, glowing trident. It was practically the size of his body, how was he able to hide it under his cloak?

Suddenly, there was a loud thump. One that caused even the mighty King to jump. Neither the child nor King Asgore could guess what it was. It was so sudden, yet so powerful. Before either of them could ask each other anything, another one. Causing Frisk to yelp and jump, clenching their heart locket tightly. 

Another one, more powerful this time happened again. It was starting to scare even King Asgore. The thumps were getting louder, more powerful, and closer. 

Suddenly, there was a loud CRACK coming from the wall behind the human child. Everyone reared their heads in terror, looking to see what could have caused such a loud bang. There was a dust cloud coming from the new opening, hiding the creature who caused it.

The King squinted his eyes and could tell that whatever it was, it was big. A large seemingly round figure with two horns sticking out at the top of its head, similar to Toriel's horns. If her head was disconnected from her body, grew about five times in size and used its ears as legs. One of the legs in fact, lifted in the air and waved in an arch ahead of the figure, blowing the dust cloud away. The monster King stared in shock while the human's jaw hit the floor.

The figure was...exactly as Asgore thought it was. The figure was literally a giant Toriel head using its ears for legs. Except this one had a seemingly unending cheerful gaze to it. Asgore had no idea what to make of it. After all, no one would be able to tell when it was angry.....

"T-tori?" Asgore raised an eyebrow and dropped his trident. "My goodness! What has happened to you?"

The giant head didn't respond. It just stared blankly at the King as the ground beneath its earfeet cracked. She was gripping it tightly. The head planted its self in the ground and reared its head forwards and backwards for a few seconds. The human slowly backed away, treading towards the only other exit from the large room. 

Finally, the large figurehead shot itself out of the ground with its feet. Letting go and rolling its head towards the King at blinding speeds. Asgore couldn't even reach for his trident before he was slammed into the wall like a bowling pin. Causing it to crack as he fell to the ground, with an agonizing moan. There was a quiet thump as his head hit the ground and his crown rolled across the floor. 

The large Toriel head, with the same blank happy expression. Turned its attention to the human child and gave a large wink. Using one of its gigantic ears to give what looked like a thumbs up. Right next to the broken King. A broken heart, and now a broken body. 

Frisk stared in awe at the sight before them. This certainly wasn't what they were expecting.


	3. Writing Dump (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, a lot of people said I should try to get some fluff into my stories. So this was a bit of practice. 
> 
> That's about it.

Soriel:

Sans, lazily moving his thumb around the remote. Flipping through all the channels, each one a program of Mettaton showing off his new magnificent body. The robot was so confident, he could give Papyrus a run for his money.

He sighed out of frustration and let whatever’s playing stay on, giving up. Closing his eye sockets while leaning back, bringing his hands to the back of his head. 

“Having a hard time, sleeping?” a melodic voice cooed from upstairs. The skeleton opened one eye socket to see the former queen making her way down in a purple nightgown. 

“sumtin’ like that…” Sans shrugged. He shook his head as he watched Mettaton bake a chocolate cake for the thousandth time on ‘Cooking with a Killer Robot’. “how’s frisk?” he asked.

“Sleeping soundly with Papyrus…” she smiled, thinking about her beloved child. She couldn’t pry them out of Papyrus’ arms even if she wanted to. They were practically glued together. 

Trudging her feet over to the couch and sitting next to Sans, she watched as he closed his eye sockets again, completely bored with all the programs. 

“Here…” she said, laying back. She pulled him down and laid him on top of her. 

If skeletons could blush, Sans would have been a deep blue. Looking up at Toriel, she smiled as she looked down upon him with a tired look as well. “Better?” she asked.

The skeleton chuckled a little bit and started smiling again, wrapping his arms around her. “sure am….” He said. “thanks, t…”

 

Swap Soriel:

The Queen and her little sentry had been nuzzling each other for what seemed like forever within their flowerbed. "Alright." she said, placing her hands on his shoulders. "I have a request for you..." she looked down at the ground. 

"wh-what is it?" he twiddled his thumbs. He seemed nervous. She smiled.

"I want you to sit on my throne and wear this..." she reached under her cloak and pulled out what seemed to be a worn crown. The luster rubbed off ages ago.

"wh-what?" he blushed. 

"I'm the Queen, silly..." she giggled. "And well...." she tried to hide her blush behind her ears, but ultimately failed. 

"and?" he tilted his head.

"And one day..." she muttered. "I want you to be my King..." 

If he had a heart, it would have stopped beating at that moment there. His lover, the Queen of the Underground wants what?

She smiled as she put the crown on him and stood up straight. Holding his hand and leading him over to the throne. "Please..." she insisted with an offering hand. "I want to see our future, if only for a moment...."

His eye sockets sparkled with stars as he sat on the throne designed for something much bigger than him. Trying his best to make himself comfortable and looking elegant. He couldn't help but blush as he sat on the throne, looking up at the Queen.

It made her giggle to no end. 

Mabriel: 

Once again, Habriel had struggled to fight the specters resembling his ancestors. Despite the battles taking place in lucid dreams, they were still very tough and felt very real. Losing the battle time and time again, the boy got frustrated and left the temple. Returning to his home in the ruins.

“Stupid boy!” Seraph snapped. “How could you let that happen? I told you exactly where those attacks were coming from and you decided to do whatever you want, anyway!”

“I was getting caught up, okay!?” Habriel snapped back. “You go down there and fight them, if it’s so easy!”

“I wish I could....” Seraph shook his head. “I wouldn’t have fucked up, nearly as much as you.”

“Whatever, dude!” Habriel waved off what the specter had to say and walked back inside the house. Seraph huffed and floated off to haunt the garden, tired of dealing with the boy.

Habriel had decided to fall onto the sofa. Closing his eyes and grumbling to himself. This night had been particularly frustrating for him. He shook his head, struggling to fall asleep. 

He would have, until an arm crept from behind the sofa and gently stroked his hair. Looking up, there she was. 

Marion, the girl he had grown close to, was still up. She had come down for a glass of water and heard the argument from inside the kitchen. 

“Did I wake everyone up?” Habriel asked.

“No…” she said. “Mom and Frisk are still asleep. I was already up…” She gently scooted in, sharing the comfortable sofa with him. 

“Sorry you had to hear that…” he said, wrapping an arm around her. 

“Don’t worry about it…” Marion murmured, resting her head on him, closing her blank white eyes. “What matter is that I’m here now. Forget Seraph…” she started to relax. “He’s just antsy and jealous of our family…”

Habriel smiled as he gently nuzzled with her. 

“Thanks, Mar….” he muttered, closing his eyes. They fell asleep, together.

Quabriel:

"Quiet kun..." Habriel muttered. His eyes sparkling as his white hair flowed along with the wind. He wrapped his arms around Quiet, blushing intensely. 

"Habriel..." Quiet muttered. Trying to hide his face and looking down at the ground. He felt a finger run up his neck and onto his chin. Making him look up.

Habriel smiled at him, leaning closer and closer. Quiet was flustered as they pressed lips. Forgetting everything going on in the world for a minute.

Finally, Habriel let go and giggled as their foreheads pressed together, gently. 

"So..." Habriel muttered. "What do yo-" before he could finish, Quiet was going for round two. 

Nearly tackling Habriel to the ground as they kept going. They rolled across the ground and laughed as they laid on the grass and looked up at the sky above them.


	4. Behind Our Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a song for the monsters' perspective in Undertale.
> 
> This is kind of how I'd think the monsters would feel if they all became aware of the player Resetting over and over again. 
> 
>  
> 
> I really wanna thank mintkupocream for helping me understand how to write a song/poem. I really couldn't do this without her as before I had absolutely no clue as to how to write one. So big shout out for her guys, go to her blog and show her some love. Because, she deserves it. 
> 
> Here's where you can find her: mintkupocream.tumblr.com/

Forsaken and forgotten, locked from the sun.  
The darkness consumes our minds and our hearts.  
Were we all made to suffer, just for some fun?  
Wait till someone sets us free, or tears us apart?  
Is this all just a game to you? Do you even care?

We are the beautiful, we are the damned.  
Hiding our pain behind our smile.  
We just want to be free from this accursed land.  
Treating us like your toys, it’s vile.  
We are more than just programs and more than a brand.  
Just leave us alone, in our little file.

We exist to serve you, make you feel accomplished.   
We abide simple rules, you don’t even have to follow.  
Despite a happy ending, we’re still uncherished.  
As you rip it all away, and make us hollow.  
Why do this to us? It’s hardly fair!

We are the beautiful, we are the damned.  
Hiding our pain behind our smile.  
We just want to be free from this accursed land.  
Treating us like your toys, it’s vile.  
We are more than just programs and more than a brand.  
Just leave us alone, in our little file.

We once loved you.  
We once were your friends.  
But now look at us.  
Hoping that this would all just end.

We are the beautiful, we are the damned.  
Hiding our pain behind our smile.  
We just want to be free from this accursed land.  
Treating us like your toys, it’s vile.  
We are more than just programs and more than a brand.  
Just leave us alone, in our little file.

Just leave us alone!


End file.
